The benefit of hybridization of motor vehicles is now well understood. Various devices and systems have been proposed and produced. Some greatly vary from others. Still, some provide only slight variation from one propulsion means to the next. To date, most such devices and systems, whether similar or dissimilar, share a common problem—extreme complexity and therefore related expense. The present apparatus provides for creating a fuel/electric hybrid vehicle that utilizes basic design and inexpensive production and sale. The apparatus can provide for an initially produced hybridized vehicle or for converting an existing fuel operated vehicle to a fuel/electric propelled vehicle.